Le Docteur
Le Docteur est le personnage principal de la série télévisée Doctor Who. Il est un Seigneur du Temps renégat originaire de Gallifrey qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace dans son vaisseau spacial, le TARDIS, dérobé à ses pairs. Des compagnons l'accompagnent dans la très grande majorité de ses aventures. Il est le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, sa race ayant disparue lors d'une terrible guerre. A force d'y voyager, il a développé un amour particulier pour la Terre et les êtres humains. Ses actes héroïques lui ont valu une réputation certaine au travers de l'ensemble de l'Univers et de l'Histoire, quoiqu'il est également un être extrêmement craint par certains et est donc particulièrement haï de ses ennemis. Biographie. Ce paragraphe ne fait que résumer très brièvement l'existence du Docteur. Pour plus d'informations sur sa vie, veuillez vous rapporter aux pages consacrées à ses incarnations. Le Docteur, après avoir quitté sa planète natale, Gallifrey, est devenu un héros qui combat le mal et l'injustice au travers de l'Univers. De fait, il n'obéit donc pas à la loi de non-interférence décrétée par les Seigneurs du Temps (DW : The War Games) et est donc considéré par ces derniers comme étant un rénégat. A la base, il explore surtout l'espace-temps dans l'espoir d'assouvir sa curiosité et de s'amuser un peu, mais il lui arrive très fréquemment de se retrouver embrigadé dans des crises graves le menant à sauver planètes et peuples de maux tous pires les uns des autres. Il voyage avec de nombreux compagnons et compagnes dont la première, Susan Foreman (sa petite-fille), est elle aussi originaire de Gallifrey (DW : An Unearthy Child). Sa seconde incarnation doit cependant payer pour le crime qu'il a causé en intervenant dans des situations que la loi l'obligeait à seulement observer. Forcé à la régénération, il est envoyé en exil sur Terre et perd ses connaissances concernant le pilotage du TARDIS (DW : The War Games). Ce n'est que quand il battra Omega que ces connaissances lui seront enfin rendues (DW : The Three Doctors). C'est notamment durant ce séjour forcé qu'il commencera à considérer la Terre comme étant une seconde patrie. Le Docteur a combattu dans la dernière Guerre du temps opposant les Seigneurs du Temps aux Daleks. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a mis fin à ce conflit en isolant Gallifrey dans l'Espace-temps, condamnant ainsi les deux races ennemies à périr (DW : Dalek). En réalité cependant, cet isolement se révèlera par la suite bien moins absolu que prévu (DW : The End of Time) mais il parviendra toujours à remettre son Verrou Temporel en place. Les incarnations du Docteur Ayant la capacité de se régénérer, le Docteur a souvent changé d'apparence et de personnalité tout en restant pourtant le même personnage. Pour le moment, nous connaissons onze incarnations qui se succèdent : *Le Premier Docteur était une figure assez autoritaire et sévère. Très irascible, il se montrait souvent assez moqueur à l'égard de ses compagnons de sexe masculin tout en essayant de préserver les femmes. Il était également un brillant scientifique et stratège. *A contrario, le Second Docteur était bien plus sympathique et sage que sa précédente incarnation. Sa grande spécialité était de paraître négligé et inattentif tout en analysant pourtant de près chaque situation. Il réfléchissait souvent en jouant un peu de flûte. *Le Troisième Docteur a clairement laissé l'image d'un «dandy». Sa marotte était d'inventer de petits gadgets. Il était également très bon en arts martiaux (notamment en Aikido Vénusien) et a travaillé pour l'organisation terrienne UNIT. *Le Quatrième Docteur était beaucoup plus excentrique et «alien» que ses prédécesseurs. Souvent vêtu d'une immense écharpe, il a voyagé avec un nombre de compagnons assez conséquent. Il avait en permanence des Jelly babies dans ses poches ainsi que toutes sortes d'objets et de snacks. *Grand amateur de cricket, le Cinquième Docteur est célèbre pour le céleri qu'il portait en broche sur sa veste. Très humain et compatissant, il était également, comme sa précédente incarnation, très doué quand il s'agissait d'improviser un plan de dernière minute. *Le Sixième Docteur était particulièrement mélodramatique et éloquent. On se souvent de lui pour son manteau extrêmement coloré et sa personnalité nettement plus sombre et acerbe que celle de ses prédécesseurs. *Le Septième Docteur était un fin stratège et, surtout, un brillant manipulateur très doué pour exploiter toutes les possibilités offertes par les voyages dans le temps. Il est en cela le Seigneur du Temps par excellence, et a par ailleurs fréquenté des compagnons eux aussi rompus à l'exercice. *Le Huitième Docteur était particulièrement romantique et sensible en comparaison des deux incarnations qui l'ont précédé. Après sa régénération, il a momentanément souffert d'amnésie. Il a pour caractéristique de voyager énormément dans des Univers parallèles, ce que les autres incarnations ne font pas ou peu. C'est enfin lui qui vit la Guerre du Temps et la mène jusqu'à l'isolation totale de Gallifrey. *Le Neuvième Docteur a gardé énormément de séquelles de la Guerre du Temps. Il est néanmoins un personnage très attrayant et prompt à la comédie, tout en pouvant être terriblement sombre, dur, et sans pitié. Il est sans doute celui qui a été le plus apaisé par la présence de ses compagnons. *Le Dixième Docteur était un grand admirateur de la race humaine : très gai et comique comme la plupart de ses précédentes incarnations, il avait également dans certaines situations un côté particulièrement sombre voire même parfois cruel, toujours hérité des séquelles laissées par la Guerre du Temps. Il avait également un grand sens du sacrifice et une très grande admiration pour ses compagnons. *Le Onzième Docteur aime se vanter de ses capacités et se révèle particulièrement aventureux. Il est très observateur et assez manipulateur. Très excentrique, il peut être calme et amical tout comme il peut être exalté et rude. A l'inverse de ses précédentes incarnations, par contre, il déteste se souvenir des jours sombres de sa vie et évite donc souvent de les évoquer. Il est intéressant de voir que le Docteur a développé parfois un «amour» particulier pour certaines de ses incarnations et a tendance à se référer à ses «prédécesseurs» de temps à autres. Ainsi le Dixième Docteur apprécie t-il particulièrement sa cinquième incarnation'' (DW : Time Crash) alors que cette dernière était-elle même très peu appréciée de sa sixième incarnation (DW : The Twin Dilemma). Au moment de se régénérer, le Dixième Docteur s'exclame «Je ne veux pas m'en aller», laissant place à une Onzième incarnation qui, en vérifiant son nez, constate qu'il «a déjà eu pire» en faisant référence au nez du Troisième Docteur. Régénération Les Seigneurs du Temps ayant la capacité de se régénérer, le Docteur peut enclencher ce processus afin de ne pas mourir. Originellement, un Seigneur du Temps peut se régénérer douze fois (DW : The Deadly Assassin). Ce chiffre néanmoins n'est pas fixe, puisqu'il est avéré que les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent accorder des régénérations supplémentaires, comme ils l'ont fait avec le Maître (DW : The Five Doctors). '' De plus le Onzième Docteur a précisé qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence 507 fois'' (SJA : Death of the Doctor)'' mais on ne sait pas vraiment si cette phrase était destinée à être prise sérieusement. Pour le moment le docteur s'est régénéré dix fois pour un total de onze incarnations. On connait les raisons de ces régénérations, à l'exception de celle du Huitième Docteur, quoique l'on suppose que cela est dû à la Guerre du Temps. A noter que le dixième Docteur avait en plus déjà amorcé un début de régénération dans (DW : Journey's End) mais avait réussi à «l'annuler» en transférant le surplus d'énergie dans sa main coupée lors d'un duel contre un Sycorax quelques temps plus tôt. Notons également que le Onzième Docteur a fait la véritable expérience de la mort après avoir été empoisonné par Melody Pond. Incapable de se régénérer à cause du poison, il a cependant été ramené à la vie par Melody qui a sacrifié le reste de ses régénérations pour le ramener. On ne sait pas s'il a récupéré toutes ses régénérations restantes grâce à cette opération, ni même combien il lui en reste si la récupération a été effective (DW : Let's Kill Hitler). Les effets de la régénération varient d'une incarnation à l'autre : dans certains cas, le Docteur est capable de récupérer très vite. Dans d'autres cas, il est beaucoup plus affaibli voire même amnésique. La plupart du temps, cependant, il lui faut tout de même une certaine période avant de réellement récupérer toutes ses facultés. En ce qui concerne les causes de régénération, nous avons : *Premier Docteur : Affaibli par Mondas, il meurt de son grand âge (DW : The Tenth Planet). C'est le seul à mourir de causes naturelles. *Second Docteur : Forcé à la régénération par les Seigneurs du Temps pour ne pas avoir obéit aux lois de Gallifrey (DW : The War Games). *Troisième Docteur : Empoisonné par des radiations (DW : Planet of the Spiders). '' *Quatrième Docteur : Est poussé du haut du radiotéléscope du Projet Pharaos ''(DW : Logopolis) *Cinquième Docteur : Empoisonné'' (DW : The Caves of Androzani) '' *Sixième Docteur : Blessé dans le crash du TARDIS causé par la Rani (DW : Time and the Rani). *Septième Docteur : Blessé par une balle perdue et décède sur la table d'opération.'' (DW : Doctor Who)'' *Huitième Docteur : Pas de renseignements précis mais due à la Guerre du Temps (IDW : The Forgotten). *Neuvième Docteur : Sauve Rose Tyler qui se consume à cause de l'énergie du cœur du TARDIS en aspirant cette dernière (DW : The Parting of Ways). *Dixième Docteur : Régénération partielle après avoir été touché par le rayon d'un Dalek (DW : Journey's End) / Régénération complète après avoir absorbé des radiations afin de sauver la vie de Wilfred Mott (DW : The End of Time). '' *Onzième Docteur : Dans sa vie future, il sera tué par un mystérieux Astronaute qui l'achèvera avant qu'il puisse se régénérer complètement ''(DW : The Impossible Astronaut). Le véritable nom du Docteur. Très énigmatique, le Docteur n'a révélé son véritable nom (réputé imprononçable) qu'à de très rares personnes, telles que Peri Brown, Samantha Jones et River Song (EDA:Vanderdeken's Children / DW:Forest of the Dead). Même les Seigneurs du Temps n'utilisent pas son vrai nom, pas même lors de son procès (DW:The Trial of a Time Lord). Son surnom de «Docteur» aurait été choisi à la fin de ses année d'études, et il s'avère qu'il n'est pas volé puisqu'il posséderait bien un Doctorat de nature néanmoins inconnue'' (DW:The Armageddon Factor). Selon Le Maître, ce surnom traduirait son besoin constant d'aider les autres ''(DW:The Sound of Drums) Le Docteur possède d'autres surnoms, très nombreux. On peut citer parmi eux «John Smith», nom qu'il utilise surtout quand il veut se faire passer pour un humain ou encore Thetha Sigma ou «Thete». De façon générale, chaque incarnation a eu le droit à un certain nombre de surnoms de la part de peuples amis ou ennemis. Les Daleks appellent le Docteur "the Oncoming Storm" Âge L'âge du Docteur est très difficile à déterminer, car de nombreuses informations sont contradictoires à ce sujet. On se réfèrera donc au Onzième Docteur (le plus récent) qui indique à Amy Pond qu'il a 907 ans à leur première rencontre. On sait, de même, qu'il sera tué à 1003 ans. Actuellement, le Docteur a 909 ans (DW:The Impossible Astronaut). Selon Steven Moffat cependant, il est vraisemblable que le Docteur lui-même ne connaisse pas son âge exact et qu'il ne donne donc que de vagues estimations qui expliqueraient les nombreuses contradictions. Famille Sur Gallifrey On a assez peu d'informations sur la famille du Docteur, et ces dernières sont parfois contradictoires. Selon le film'' Doctor Who, il aurait une mère humaine. On sait également qu'il a une épouse (DW:Blink) qui est probablement Patience ''(PDA:The Infinity Doctors) et au moins deux enfants (DW:The Doctor's Daughter). Il a une petite fille (peut-être adoptive), Susan Foreman, ainsi qu'une marraine dotée de deux têtes (DW:Vincent and the Doctor). On les suppose tous tués ou perdus lors de la Guerre du Temps, quoiqu'il est sous entendu dans Tomb of the Cybermen ''qu'ils sont peut-être morts avant ça. Le Docteur a également été père adoptive d'une Time Lady appelée Miranda Dawkins. Cette dernière, après avoir donné naissance à une fille appellée Zezanne, est cependant morte en voulant le protéger ''(EDA:Sometime Never...). Après la Guerre du Temps Dans The Doctor's Daughter, la dixième incarnation se fait voler un morceau de peau qui, grâce à une machine génétique, donne naissance à une «fille», Jenny. Il la pense cependant tuée par une balle de pistolet alors qu'en réalité, elle a survécu en se régénérant partiellement et vit de son côté ses propres aventures. Cette même incarnation a également donné naissance à un clone issu cette fois de sa main coupée, exilé avec Rose Tyler un peu plus tard dans le Monde de Pete. Mariages Le Docteur s'est marié à de nombreuses reprises : avec Elizabeth Ière (DW:The End of Time), Marilyn Monroe (DW:A Christmas Carol) mais aussi d'autres personnes non nommées mais évoquées dans Blink. Le Docteur est aussi marié à River Song depuis The Wedding of River Song . Langues parlées Le Docteur parle plus de cinq milliards de langues (DW:The Parting of Ways). Sa langue maternelle est sans doute le Gallifreyan moderne mais il semble préférer l'anglais. Son accent -toujours typiquement britannique- a tendance à changer d'une incarnation à l'autre. A titre d'exemple la neuvième incarnation avait un accent «du nord» (de l'angleterre) tandis que la septième en avait un écossais. Il sait parler et écrire le Gallifreyan ancien, une compétence apparemment atypique même chez les Seigneurs du Temps. On l'a également déjà entendu parler le langage Judoon (DW:The Stolen Earth), le Delphon (avec des mouvements de sourcils) dans Spearhead from Space, le Martien ancien (DW:Waters of Mars) ou encore... le langage bébé (DW:A Good Man Goes to War) et le chat (DW:The Lodger). Bien que sa seconde incarnation ne comprenait pas le français, il semble l'avoir appris à force de voyager en France puisque sa dixième incarnation comprend sans aucun problème la Pompadour (DW:The Girl in the Fireplace). en:The Doctor es:El Doctor (general) bg:Докторът ru:Доктор de:Der Doctor nl:De Doctor ro:Doctor